Thjis project provides data on a nationwide sample of 17,000 children of indices of child development, childhood morbidity, school performance and behavior. It will establish normative ranges for the U.S. as well as determining the long-term consequences of perinatal and early childhood risks. The survey was conducted by the National Center of Health Statistics in collaboration with NICHD and others.